Highschool Inuyasha Style!
by Grymmlock
Summary: Kagome is adopted in America, then her, her adopted parents, and her adopted sister move to Japan and run into the Inuyash crew...What the hell will happen? (psst...there's gonna be spin the bottle later on) wink wink nudge nudge
1. Who's the bluehaired chick?

Navei: K. I'm gonna try an Inuyasha Highschool fic since I am failing at writing a DBZ one.  
  
Mito: This oughta be good. Where's the popcorn?  
  
Navei: At least someone appreciates my writing. Here's the disclaimer shtuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm trying to buy Sess-chan and Ku-chan (Naraku). Anyway the only thing I own is my OC Kori.  
  
Quick history: K. Kikyou was Inuyasha's g/f until she died. Her long lost twin Kagome was adopted to an American family...in America. Now Kagome and her adoptive sister Kori have moved to Japan and are going to Inuyasha's school. What fun will turn up???  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kori ran up to the school, through the halls, and skidded to a halt in front of her first class. She knocked and opened the door just slightly.  
  
"Ah, this must be Miss Kagome's sister Kori. You're a bit late, aren't you?"  
  
Kori laughed nervously and walked in. Nobody expected her to look so differently than Kagome, but she did. She was wearing the guys' school uniform, her eyes were a bright emerald green, and her hair was short, blue, and spikey.  
  
"Well, Miss Kori, why don't you introduce yourself."  
  
"Hai. My name is Kori and I'm Kagome's sister. I'm sorry I'm late, but I had something I had to do. And, don't get fresh with me cuz you'll regret it."  
  
"You can go sit behind your sister."  
  
Kori started to walk towards her seat when she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw two golden eyes looking at her. They eyes belonged to a very cute boy with long silver-white hair. His look was stern, but Kori smiled anyway. As she sat down she noticed a boy who looked almost identical to the boy she had smiled at, sitting next to Kagome.  
  
'Must be brothers' she thought, pulling out her things for class.  
  
*Lunchtime*  
  
"So Kagome, did you make any friends in my absense?" Kori asked, sitting down at one of the round tables.  
  
"Yes I did. Her name is Sango, she should be coming soon," Kagome replied, setting her things down.  
  
Within a few minutes, all the time needed for Kori to get bored and sketch, a girl with long black hair showed up with the boy who had been sitting next to Kagome and a boy with short black hair who seemed a bit full of himself.  
  
"Oh, hi Sango. This is my sister Kori, Kori this is Sango. Who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Miroku and Inu Yasha. Guys' this is Kagome and she's already introduced Kori."  
  
The three of them sat down and an eerie silence swept over them as they waited for Kori to say something.  
  
"Aagh! Awkward silence!" Kori exclaimed, putting down her sketch. "Don't ever do that again. I hate awkward silences. It's nice to meet you all but if you don't mind, I would like to finish this."  
  
"What are you drawing?" Sango asked.  
  
"See that over their?" Kori replied, pointing towards the lunchroom doors.  
  
Everyone looked and saw the guy Kori had smiled at surrounded by every girl in the Cafeteria.  
  
"You're drawing him?" Inu Yasha spat.  
  
"No, not him. The scene of the girls practically worshipping him. I'm drawing the scene how I see it in my minds' eye."  
  
"How do you see it in your minds' eye?" Miroku asked, scooting closer to her.  
  
"Like a bunch of cats worshipping a dog. Most of my drawings have to do with animals. Wanna see?"  
  
"Yea," Sango said, jumping up and standing behind Kori.  
  
Everyone at their table and a few people who had been eavesdropping circled around Kori as she showed off her wonderful drawings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the last class Kori had sketched quite a few loving couples as animals...for a small fee of course. Several of the worshippers had asked her to draw a couple pictures of their "God", whose name was Sesshoumaru, wearing different styles of clothes, but not as an animal. Of course that had a fee too. She was finishing up a sketch of Sesshoumaru leaning up against a motorcycle, wearing tight leather, and putting on sunglasses, when yours truly walked up behind her.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, his bored tone betraying a little awe and anger.  
  
"Just fulfilling someone's dream. What do you want?"  
  
"I was just passing by when I saw you were drawing me without my permission."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she had committed a wrong-doing.  
  
"Well, if that's all, then I have to go give this to my customer. Perhaps I'll see you around...or perhaps we might soon fight for the title of most popular. Which ever comes first I guess."  
  
Kori waved and exited the classroom. She nearly knocked over her customer and was payed double for the drawing being so realistic. After running home and changing into a pair of blue-flamed bell paints that were 3 ft in diameter around the ankle and a white tube-top, she went to the Cafe that was at the park a couple blocks away. There she met up with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Sesshoumaru was being all popularity god and it took me a while to get rid of him," Kori said, as she ordered a Three-shot Turltle Mocha.  
  
"Was he mean to you," Miroku asked, walking to stand behind her.  
  
"Freeze mister. You weren't in my first class so you didn't hear my warning. Don't get fresh with me or you'll regret it."  
  
Miroku stopped and backed off a bit.  
  
"There, much better."  
  
Kori turned around and everyone saw that she had foam on her nose. Everyone broke out laughing, but stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned and saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Your mother wants you home," he said to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well, I want him to stay," Kori said, standing in-between the brothers.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her and she glared back.  
  
"I did some research before I came here and it seems that Inu Yasha's mother works for my mother. So I don't think that his mother would want him upsetting her Boss's daughters, now would she? I suggest you leave before you get into more trouble than you can handle, oh great one," Kori smirked, adding a bit of sarcasm at the end.  
  
"More trouble than I can handle huh?"  
  
Kori was about to say "Yes..." when she felt a hand on her backside. She grabbed the owners' wrist and flipped him onto his back.  
  
"Miroku! Don't ever touch my ass again! You here me?!"  
  
"ugh..."  
  
Kori turned to glare at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes...more trouble than you can handle. Now leave me to my mocha."  
  
Everyone but Kagome looked at her in awe as she sipped her mocha.  
  
"Ri-chan!!!!" someone yelled from the park.  
  
Kori looked up and saw 2 little girls and a little boy run up to her.  
  
"Oh, hey you guys. What have you been up to?"  
  
"My birthday is today," the older of the two girls said.  
  
"Is that right, Lina? Well, it just so happens that I have a present for you," Kori replied, rummaging in her bag.  
  
She pulled out a DVD and handed it to the girl.  
  
"That's the Special Edition Hello Kitty DVD. There were only 10 of them made. Happy Birthday."  
  
Lina looked completely ecstatic and nearly strangled Kori.  
  
"...need...air..."  
  
Lina let go and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Ri-chan. When's your birthday?"  
  
"Mine? Actually, it's tomorrow. Well, since schools are off tomorrow...wanna have cake and ice cream with me?"  
  
"Really?! That would be so much fun!!" the younger girl exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you like the idea Tiru. How about you Lucca?"  
  
"We'll have to ask mom first," the little boy replied.  
  
"Well, where is your mother?"  
  
"Over there."  
  
All three of the children pointed to there mother. Kori looked at her friends and held up a finger to signal for them to wait for a sec. She ran over to the childrens' mother as quick as she could.  
  
"It's nice to see you Kori," their mother greeted.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Miss Shigo."  
  
"Please, call me Sora."  
  
"Ok. Sora, do you think the kids could come over to my place tomorrow for my birthday. You don't need to worry about a present or anything. Having them over would be enough to make my birthday fun."  
  
"Of course Kori. The kids love you, I wouldn't dream of not letting them go. When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow. My place. At 3:00. I hope to see them there, Sora."  
  
"They'll be there."  
  
Kori waved as she ran back to her friends. Lina, Tiru, and Lucca had already swarmed their mother in joy.  
  
"So, can they come?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course. Do you really think that Sora would say no? And all of you can come too," Kori replied, looking at everyone else in turn at the end...even Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But, that only leaves us with one day to get you a present," Sango said, looking at her watch.  
  
"No big. I don't need anything. Just come prepared to get wet and have fun. It'll be tomorrow at 3:00."  
  
"We'll be there," Miroku said, waving goodbye to Kagome and Kori.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Sango left as well.  
  
"I guess we should go get supplies," Kagome said, waving to their friends.  
  
"I agree."  
  
The two girls set off to the nearest convenience store to get the party stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Navei: I wonder what's in store for the people coming to the party...Hopefully nothing too gruesome...or crazy for that matter. You never know what could happen at one of Kori's parties.  
  
Mito: R-rrrright!! It's not just good, it's G-rrrreat!! WOOT!! R&R!!! 


	2. Sesshoumaru in swim trunks?

Navei: Well, looks like it's time for Kori's b-day. All hell is about to break loose so prepare yourselves.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm trying to buy Sess-chan and Ku-chan (Naraku). Anyway the only thing I own is my OC Kori.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kori had just finished putting up the last balloon when the doorbell rang. She jumped off of the sofa and ran to the door, nearly tripping over her flip-flops. When she opened the door she was greated by Lina, Tiru, and Lucca in their swimsuits, carrying waterguns and towels.  
  
"It's great to see you guys. If you go out back, there's hotdogs and hamburgers ready to eat. We're going to have so much fun."  
  
"We brought you a present, Ri-chan," Lina said, holding up a huge present with her sister and brother.  
  
"Wow! It's huge! You didn't have to," Kori replied, grabbing the present.  
  
"They insisted," Sora said," I'll be back later to pick them up. Have fun kids."  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
All three of them rushed pass Kori and into the backyard. Kori placed the present on the dining room table and ran her hand through her hair. She had just walked out the back door when the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I got it Kori!" Kagome yelled from inside.  
  
Kori sighed in gratitude and walked to the side of the deck to finish filling up the water balloons. She had plopped the last water balloon into the big tub of water balloons when she heard a whistle. Turning, she saw Miroku checking out her ass. She stood up fully and smiled.  
  
"You like my suit?" She asked, turning around in a circle.  
  
She was wearing a black bikini with white cherry blossoms on the top. Around her waist was a black see-through pareo with golden dragons sewn on it.  
  
"It's very...you."  
  
Kori smiled again and walked back into the house to grab the rubbermaid container of waterguns. Just as she was picking it up the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, for the love of...Coming!"  
  
She jogged to the door and swung it open to see the smiling face of Sango.  
  
"Hey! I brought you a present," Sango said, holding up a medium-sized present.  
  
"Thanks. Put it on the table with the other one."  
  
"You mean other ones."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kori turned and saw a total of six or seven presents on the table. She sweatdropped and turned back to Sango. Just as she was about to say something she saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walking up her porch steps.  
  
"Look who's here. Come on in. Food's in the back."  
  
Inuyasha held out a present to Kori and glared as Sesshoumaru. Kori's gaze went to Sesshoumaru and she saw him struggling to say something. She smiled and he pushed a present into Kori's hands before striding off to the backyard.  
  
"Don't be an ass, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha. Well, let's put these presents with the others and have lunch...or dinner...whatever you wanna call it."  
  
They put the presents on the table and went into the back. Kori grabbed the waterguns on the way out and went about filling them up.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Sango asked.  
  
"I already ate. Plus I've got a couple more things to do before we have fun. Why aren't you eating, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ok. Suit yourself."  
  
She capped off the last of the waterguns and ran into the house. She came back out with a huge pile of beach towels, some sunscreen, and a bag full of extra swimsuits.  
  
"Just in case someone forgot."  
  
"You thought things all the way through, didn't you?" Sango said.  
  
"Yup. I wasn't nicknamed the best party thrower for nothin'. I've earned my title."  
  
Kori set everything down, ran back into the house, and up to her room. She climbed out onto the flat roof that was just below her window and set up her giant stereo system. She leaned over the edge of the roof and whistled for everyone's attention.  
  
"Any requests for music?" she asked.  
  
"I don't really care," Sango replied.  
  
"Me neither," Kagome added.  
  
"Play whatever. It's your birthday," Inuyasha said, off-handedly.  
  
Kori saw his gaze wander over to her sister and then go back to his food. She smiled as Miroku, Lina, Lucca, and Tiru said roughly the same thing.  
  
"How about you Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Whatever suits you."  
  
"You're a lot of help. Ok, Mia it is."  
  
Kori pulled back, put 5 CDs in her player, grabbed her remote, and went down to the deck. When she walked out of the back door she hit play and smiled mischieviously.  
  
"What's the name of the song?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The name of the song is, 'My love is like, Whoa!'. It's my favorite song. Now, who's up for some fun?" she replied, picking up a huge watergun.  
  
Everyone but Sesshoumaru grabbed a watergun and got ready to play.  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru!" Kori called out from the other side of the yard.  
  
Sesshoumaru mumbled something and got more comfortable in his chair.  
  
"Whatever. Ok, the rules are: 1, you can't leave the block, 2, you don't get out you just get completely soaked, and 3, base is on the side of the deck with the water spout. That means you can't get someone wet when they're in there and they can't shoot you from in their. Ready, as soon as you're out of the hedge fence, you're fair game. GO!!"  
  
Everyone took off and Kori shot Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha swung around and got her completely soaked in the front. She was about to chase him when someone shot her butt. She turned to see Miroku pumping up his watergun again.  
  
"You're gonna get it now Miroku."  
  
She ran after Miroku and he dodged into the hedges.  
  
"Sneaky little one aren't we, Miroku."  
  
"Ahhhh! Help Kori!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kori turned and went to Kagome's rescue. Just as she got there, Lucca, Tiru, and Lina jumped out from behind some trees and surrounded her. Now she was completely soaked through.  
  
"Kagome!! I can't believe that you would set up a trap for me!!" Kori laughed as the three kids continued to soak her.  
  
"Inuyasha helped," Kagome replied, throwing a water balloon at her.  
  
Kori pumped up her water gun and got Lucca. He ran off and soon his sisters followed him. Kagome and Kori faced eachother and shot their waterguns at the same time. Soon she was surrounded by everyone, getting her soaked even more. She spun in a circle and soaked everyone that was in her way. When she tried to pump her watergun again she noticed that it was empty.  
  
"Oh no!" she laughed, running to the base.  
  
When she got there Sesshoumaru was sitting in his swimsuit. He looked at her as she dripped water everywhere while she was refilling her watergun. She noticed she was being looked at and lifted her head.  
  
"What're you looking at?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled a small smile, almost as if her were laughing at her. Kori capped off her water gun, pumped it up, and soaked Sesshoumaru. He death glared her and grabbed a watergun.  
  
"I knew I'd get you to play somehow. Ahhh!" she said, running off as Sesshoumaru soaked her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple hours everyone could be found drying off on the deck. Sesshoumaru looked at Kori as she laughed at one of Lucca's jokes.  
  
'There's something different about her...something...attractive,' he thought to himself before shaking those thoughts from his mind.  
  
"Ok, so, who's up for cake and ice cream?" Kori asked, putting her towel next to the door.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Sango replied, putting her towel on top of Kori's.  
  
Everyone agreed and they all filtered inside. Sesshoumaru was still sitting down, lost in thought. Kori walked up to him and stuck her face right in front of his.  
  
"Anybody there?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked a couple times and had to resist the urge to kiss Kori right there.  
  
"Want some cake and ice cream?"  
  
He stood up and put his towel with the rest, as he made his way inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After cake and ice cream they opened presents. Then Sora came and picked up Lina, Lucca, and Tiru. Kori then noticed that there were duffel bags in the living room.  
  
"Hey, what's up with the duffle bags?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Everyone's sleeping over," Kagome replied, putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"You did this behind my back didn't you?" Kori asked in mock anger.  
  
"Yup."  
  
They both laughed and Kori went outside to pick up the balloon pieces and clean up some of the yard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Navei: So, they're having a slumber party. Looks like it's time for Truth or Dare spin the bottle. Tune in next time for some humiliating fun. Until then, Ja ne'  
  
Mito: R&R!!!!!!! Constructive flames are welcome. They're good for making movie popcorn. 


	3. Truth or Dare!

Navei: Yo! Um...well...I gots to go...um...take a nap...yea...Shippou, do the disclaimer for me K? K.  
  
Shippou: But, wasn't Sesshoumaru supposed to do the disclaimer with Naraku?  
  
Navei: Well, they're...a bit...tied up at the moment. So you'll have to take over.  
  
Shippou: Ok.  
  
Navei: Thanks Shippou. *Huggles Shippou and disappears into a room where muffled noises could be heard*  
  
Shippou: Here's the disclaimer everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm trying to buy Sess-chan and Ku-chan (Naraku). Anyway the only thing I own is my OC Kori.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kori finished drying her hair and slipped into her everyday pajamas of a pair of black satin pants and a black satin tank top. She walked downstairs into the living room to find everyone sitting in a circle with all of the furniture pushed back.  
  
"What are we playing," she asked, sitting in between Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle," Sango replied, placing a glass bottle in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Birthday girl spins first," Kagome said, pushing the bottle towards Kori.  
  
Kori grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Sango and Kori looked at her, intrigued.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Um...Dare."  
  
"Dangit, I had a Truth all ready to go too. Oh well, I can think of an equally good Dare. Let's see...how about...I Dare you to bear Miroku's children."  
  
"What?!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Just kidding. The real Dare is for you to kiss him on the lips."  
  
"Like that's any better," she muttered, leaning across the circle and kissing Miroku.  
  
The kiss lasted several seconds longer than it needed to, but Sango pulled away and spun the bottle. It landed on Inuyasha.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Nice choice. Ok, is it true that you're bi?"  
  
"What is it with everyone! I'm not bi!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, even Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You were always easy to provoke," Sango said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and spun the bottle. It landed on Kori.  
  
"Dare," she said, before Inuyasha could ask.  
  
"That was quick. Ok, if you say so. I Dare you to...whisper something provocative...in Sesshoumaru's ear," Inuyasha said, smirking.  
  
"That's not dignified," Kori exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You have to do it," Inuyasha replied, smiling even more.  
  
Kori 'harumphed' and sat for a minute.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Give me a sec. I have to think of something first. Hmmm...I've got it."  
  
Kori crawled over to Sesshoumaru and whispered into his ear for about a minute. Everyone laughed as they saw Sesshoumaru blush as he bent over to hide his hard on. Kori went back to her seat and smiled mischieviously as she spun the bottle. It landed on Miroku.  
  
"T or D?"  
  
"T."  
  
"Um...who do you want to bear your children?"  
  
Everyone looked completely shocked and turned to Miroku to hear his answer. Miroku blushed scarlet and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sango," he said, still hiding his face.  
  
To say Sango was shocked would be an understatement. Miroku spun the bottle and it landed on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ok Sesshoumaru, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"That's easy. What did Kori whisper in your ear?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blushed and was suddenly interested in the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku, but I'm going to have to forbid that question. It's a secret," Kori said, winking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But that's no fun. Oh well, I'll think of another. Oh, I've got one. How many girlfriends have you had?"  
  
"None."  
  
Everyone looked completely shocked except for Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru spun the bottle. It landed on Inuyasha.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who is the cutest of the three girls in the cirlce?"  
  
"That's easy. Kagome of cou..."  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed profusely.  
  
"Aww. How cute," Kori said, poking Inuyasha in the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and spun the bottle. It landed on Kori once again.  
  
"Dare," Kori chirped.  
  
"I Dare you to spend the rest of the night on Sesshoumaru's lap."  
  
"Oh...you little."  
  
Kori crawled over and sat down on Sesshoumaru's lap, careful to avoid giving him any discomfort. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome.  
  
"Truth or Dare, sis?"  
  
"Tru...Dare," Kagome said, changing her mind at the last second.  
  
"Ooh goody. I dare you to spend the rest of the game topless. But you can keep your bra on."  
  
Kagome looked appalled as she took off her white pajama shirt. She then spun the bottle, praying that it would land on Kori...and it did.  
  
"Dare," Kori said, without thinking.  
  
"This is payback," Kagome said smiling," I Dare you to spend the rest of the NIGHT in nothing but your underwear and bra."  
  
Kori looked shocked at her sister's evil side. But she obliged and slipped out of her shirt and pants so she wasn't wearing a thing but her black lace bra and matching underwear. She ran one of her hands through her hair as she spun the bottle once again. It landed on Sango.  
  
"T or D, Sango?"  
  
"D"  
  
"Hehehe. I dare you to sleep with Miroku tonight," Kori stated simply.  
  
"What?! There is no way in...!!!"  
  
"No no no. Not sex, just sleep in the same bed. God you people have sick minds," Kori reiterated.  
  
Sango grumbled as she spun the bottle and it landed on Inuyasha.  
  
"Dare." Inuyasha said, quickly before she could ask.  
  
"Um...you know what, I'm gonna steal Kori's dare. I dare you to sleep in the same bed with Kagome," Sango said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Inuyasha blushed deep red as he spun the bottle. It landed on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Fine, this dare will circulate back to it's owner. I dare you to sleep in the same bed as Kori."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked completely shocked at Inuyasha, and then his gaze fell to Kori and his heart rate sped up rapidly. Kagome noticed how Sesshoumaru looked at Kori and smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, now that we all know where everyone is sleeping, let's get some sleep. I think we've humiliated each other enough already," Kagome said, standing up and putting on her shirt.  
  
"Agreed." Kori added, standing up and stretching provocatively in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Grab your duffel and I'll show you to my room."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed his duffel bag and followed Kori to her bedroom. Her bedroom was very morbid like. The walls were completely black with what looked like blood dripping down them and the bed had black satin sheets, black pillows, and a black comforter. There were like 7 lava lamps around the room along with a TV, DVD player, XBox, PS2, GameCube, N64, Atari, and a plethora of games.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," Kori said, waving her hand across everything.  
  
Sesshoumaru was completely shocked at how dark her room was. He thought that it would be bright and cheerful...but it wasn't.  
  
"Shocked?" she asked, smiling mischieviously.  
  
"A little," he admitted.  
  
"Well, this is my inner self...to a point. My entire room is sound-proofed so I don't bother my family when I get up in the middle of the night and play video games, watch TV, or practice on my guitar and drums. It suits my needs perfectly."  
  
"Soundproof, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kori sat down on the edge of her bed as Sesshoumaru used her bathroom to change into his pajamas. He came out in nothing but a pair of black flame boxers and a muscle shirt.  
  
"Very cute," Kori said, looking him up and down.  
  
He blushed and Kori smiled.  
  
"Not used to this from a girl huh? I mean you're worshipped and everything, but you're not used to a girl seeing you in your pjs. Am I right?"  
  
He blushed some more and walked over to sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"So, in the park yesterday when you said Inuyasha's mom, does that mean that you and him have seperate moms?" Kori asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"Yes, we're half brothers."  
  
"What happened to your mother?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away and Kori felt like she had hit a sore spot. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry for asking. I know that I'd get touchy if someone was asking me about my dad. Just forget that I asked and lets get some sleep. K?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at her for a bit and got lost in her emerald eyes. Kori smiled again and started to stand up to go to the other side of the bed but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her down against him. He bent his head down and their lips met for a mere second before Sesshoumaru turned away, embarassed.  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed, Sess-chan."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her when she used the new nickname. This time Kori brought her lips to his and they both melted into it. Sesshoumaru slowly layed down on the bed so that Kori was lying on top of him. Kori's tongue traced his bottom lip and he obliged my opening his mouth slightly. Her tongue slid into his mouth and his into hers. She moaned slightly when he put his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast, kneeding it a bit. One of Kori's hands were clenched in Sesshoumaru's muscle shirt while her other hand kept her balanced. They broke apart in need of air and Kori smiled seductively.  
  
"Damn you kiss good," she said, playing with his hair.  
  
"Same goes for you," he replied, biting her ear playfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Navei: Ooh ooh ooh...LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!!! WOOT!!!  
  
Mito: R&R please. Constructive flames are welcome cuz I need to melt this chocolate so I can make chocolate covered strawberries. ^_^ Ja ne' 


End file.
